


Just Walk My Way

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fire, M/M, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic in a REALLY long time so be nice to me please! There's not enough JereMatt in this world. I wrote this as a warm-up/practice/get-back-into-this-activity before a larger fic I'm planning on starting soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Walk My Way

Matt laughed again at his boyfriends jokes as they walked hand-in-hand back towards their home. 

_Matt exhaled deeply as he settled into the couch in his and Jeremy’s shared apartment. The pair had just returned home from a long, exhausting day at work and Matt wanted nothing more than to curl up and take an over-due nap._

Jeremy smiled at the sound of his boyfriend’s laugh, “God I love you,” he whispered. Matt blushed happily, simply nudging his boyfriend’s hips with his own. “You hopeless romantic.” Matt responded simply.

_“Maaaattttttt!!!” Jeremy’s voice sang throughout the apartment. “Come with me to the grocery store.” He prodded Matt’s side._

Jeremy’s face stilled, “No I’m serious! I love you. So much.” Matt stopped walking and turned to face the shorter man. He wove his other hand into Jeremy’s and nodded, “I love you too, Jeremy. I always will. Even when you make me go to the grocery store when I dont want to.”

_Matt groaned, not wanting to move from his comfortable spot on the couch. “Can’t we go later? Im comfy.”_

Jeremy smiled, content with the response before turning back to lead the couple down the road. As they turned the corner they noticed the familiar glare of blue and red lights by the front of their apartment.

_Jeremy pouted, “No, Matt, I wanna go now! Please!” Matt shook his head, “Just go by yourself you big baby.” He laughed, “Or should I say, small baby.”_

The boys gasped as they approached their building. The entire top of the building was engulfed in flames, and their room seemed to be directly in the center of it.

_Jeremy frowned. “Aw c’mon, short jokes? Fine I guess I’ll go by myself.” He picked up his backpack and wallet slowly before turning to face his boyfriend once more, “If you really loved me you’d come.”_

“What happened!?” Matt yelled, pulling Jeremy behind him as he ran up to the nearest police officer. “Excuse me sir, no one is allowed past here.”

_Matt rolled his eyes from the couch, “Oh please, Jeremy, if you really loved me you wouldn’t make me get up from the couch.”_

Jeremy stared in shock at the flames while Matt argued with the officer. “We live up there! We live literally on that floor. What’s going on!?” He begged, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

_Jeremy didn’t move. “Not funny, you know I don’t like you joking about that. I love you more than anything.”_

“There was a fire in the top floor apartment. Building’s been evacuated but some people on the top three floors are trapped. We’re working on getting them out right now, please back away from the scene!” The officer commanded, turning to block another onlooker from getting too close.

_“Wait how come you get to do it then!?” Matt teased, “Can’t we just go later, i’m so comfortable”_

Matt sighed in frustration. The entire apartment was covered in flames, there wasn’t going to be any salvaging anything. The taller turned to see how his boyfriend was holding up and gasped. 

_Jeremy walked silently towards his boyfriend’s figure sprawled out on the couch, knelt beside him and cupped his cheeks._

“Jeremy you’re crying!?” Matt exclaimed. He pulled his boyfriend against his chest, gently rubbing his hands along his back soothingly. “It’s gonna be okay, I promise.” 

_Without breaking eye contact, the shorter man pressed his lips gently and then a little more forcefully against Matt’s, brushing his thumb ever-so-slightly across the taller’s cheek-bones._

Jeremy shook his head against Matt’s chest. “Im not upset about the apartment.” He sniffed, “I mean I am, but…” Jeremy pulled away slightly to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “You could have been in there! I could have left you at home and gone to get the groceries by myself. What if that was you, stuck in that burning mess.” Jeremy’s voice cracked and he buried his face in Matt’s neck and whimpered quietly, “What if I had lost you?"

_When the two pulled apart, Jeremy looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, “Please come with me?” He whispered._

Matt’s heart cracked a little at his boyfriend’s cries. The taller wrapped his arms around the boy’s figure and held him close. “Alright shhhh it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere I’m right here.” Matt glanced again at the burning building, just as one of the support beams gave out and collapsed on their room’s side. “I’m right here."

_Matt sighed, but couldn’t contain the smile from his lips. “Okay, I’ll come."_


End file.
